Sonic white and the & chaos
by sportbrat101
Summary: well it s based on snow white.


I do not own any songs or the story line that is being used because it belongs to the wonderful man called Disney. As for the sonic characters they all belong to Sega.

okay this is the cast of snow white and 7 dwarfs, the only difference is that the 7 dwarfs are going to be chaos instead.

Sonic as snow white

Shadow as the prince

Sally as the evil queen

Knuckles as grumpy

Tails as doc

Silver as happy

big as dopey

cheese as sneeze

Espio as sleepy

Charmy as bashful

Vector as the huntsman

Nicole (a.k.a sally's computer) as the magic mirror

This is based on the Disney version!

Once upon a time there lived a queen who was very cruel and vain that was jealous by anyone who was more beautiful looking then her. Sally was so cruel that whenever she heard that another girl was more fair then her then she would send vector out to kill her.

Sonic who was next in line for the throne wore rags and was put to work as a scullery maid, because sonic had beauty like no other person in the kingdom. this happened to make sally very jealous and this put sonic in great danger but still he pretended that this was no big deal.

One day Sally went into her secret room where her magic mirror was. when the queen approached it she spoke.

"slave in the magic mirror! come from the fairest space! the wind as I summon thee!"

after a blast of wind came out of the mirror the face of Nicole appeared.

"what does the royal one want to know today?" she asked

"magic mirror one the wall who's the fairest of them all?" sally asked

"fame is thy beauty your Majesty but alas a lovely servant I see, for rags cannot hide his gentle face and his eyes shame every emerald because he is more fair then you" Nicole said.

sally narrowed her eyes before she spoke once more, "reveal thy name!!".

"his fur is azure and he is known to be the fastest thing alive" Nicole spoke flatly.

"sonic!!!" sally hissed.

OUTSIDE

sonic was scrubbing the stone steps while the doves kept him company, and he was happily humming a tune at the same time. when he was done, he let out a sigh and dumped the dirty water on the steps. sonic walked over to the well, to get some clean water.

"want to know a little secret?" sonic asked the doves, as they cooed in response.

"promise not to tell?" he asked.

"we are standing by a wishing well, make a wish into the well that's all you have to do and if you can hear it echoing...your wish will soon come true" he sang.

"I'm wishing!" he sang

'I'm wishing'

The doves scattered away in fright.

"for the one I love to find me"

'to find me'

"today!"

'today!"

"I'm hoping"

'I'm hoping'

"and I'm dreaming of the nice things"

As sonic sang little did he know that a brave and handsome prince named shadow was riding on a valiant steed, outside of The castle walls that sonic lived in. When the shadow hared the beautiful voice, he longed to know who's voice it was and that's when he made his way to peak into the castle gardens.

'the nice things'

"he'll say"

'he'll say'

sonic looked down into the well and sang some more.

"ah, ah,ah,ah"

'ah, ah, ah,ah'

Shadow got off his horse and started to climb over the wall.

"ah, ah, ah, ah, ah"

'ah, ah, ah, ah, ah'

The prince was over the wall and when he laid eyes on the blue hedgehog he smiled lovingly.

"ah ah ah ah!"

"I'm wishing!"

'I'm wish'

"for the one I love to find me"

'to find me'

"today"

"today" shadow sang as he approached sonic.

Sonic gasped as he saw shadow right beside him and the dark prince kindly removed his hat.

"hello" he spoke in a rich deep voice, that made sonic blush.

"oh!" said sonic.

"I'm sorry did I frighten you?" shadow asked but sonic started to run away.

"wait!"

sonic stopped for a second but ran to the door.

"wait please! don't run away!" shadow cried.

But sonic shut the door and ran up the stairs to a little window where he saw shadow.

"now that I found you, hear what I have to say!" shadow sang.

sonic made his way to a balcony and poked his head out behind the silk curtains and smiled.

"one song I have but one song" he continued singing

"one song only for you"

Sonic quickly fixed up his qill's and dress of rags, then slowly looking out the balcony to see shadow's handsome face.

"one heart tendrly beating..."

"constant and true!"

Sonic was finally back outside and he smiled down at shadow.

"one love that has possessed me"

Little did the two love birds know that Sally the evil queen was watching with hatred in her heart and eyes. but she was so jealous that she shut the curtains and walked away with fury.

"one love thrilling me through"

"one song I'm singing, one love only for you"

When shadow was done singing he saw that sonic had sent him a dove that was personally kissed by sonic, and The dove blushed when it kissed shadow on the lips. He couldn't help but smile up at sonic as he closed the curtains happily.

THE NEXT DAY

The queen was in the throne room waiting for the huntsman Vector to carry out her plans to get rid of sonic. when Vector arrived he bowed down to her and waited until she spoke.

"i want you to take sonic somewhere he can pick wild flowers" sally said holding back and evil grin.

"yes your Majesty" said vector flatly.

"and there you my favorite huntsman you will kill him!!" she said.

"b-but your Majesty that's the prince!!!" vector said with the shock of his life.

"SILENCE!!! you know the penalty if you fail!!" Sally Hissed.

"y-yes your majesty" vector said, with a heavy heart.

"but to make sure you do not fail me..." she said as she held up a box with a sword threw a heart.

"Bring back his heart in this!!!".

So vector did what he was told he did not like it one bit.

IN THE FOREST

It the clearing of the forest sonic was happily sing away wearing his best dress as he picked beautiful wild flowers. Vector was standing by his horse watching sonic and thinking. It wasn't until sonic heard the cry of a baby bird that caught his full attention, and he slowly walked up to the bird being careful not to scare it.

"hello there" sonic spoke softly.

"what the matter?" sonic asked it as he gently picked up the bird and calmed it down.

"where's your mama and papa?" he asked.

the bird chirped several times.

"I believe you are lost?...oh please don't cry!" sonic said softly.

Vector looked around to make sure no one was around and that is when he made his move to carry out the queens orders.

"come on cheer up! do you want to smile for me?"

Sonic giggled as the bird did so.

"that's better" he said.

Vector pulled out his knife and headed toward sonic.

"your mama and papa can't be far" he said cheerfully.

"there they are!" sonic said with excitement.

vector was coming closer with his knife.

"can you fly?" sonic asked the bird one more time.

As the baby bird flew up into the trees, vector was right behind him.

"good bye! good bye!" he called.

Sonic then saw vectors shadow covering him and when he saw him hold the knife above his head ready to strike. Sonic shrieked and covered his face with his hands, but Vector didn't have the heart to kill him.

"I can't! I can't do it!!!" vector cried as he threw the knife away.

Sonic was in total shock as vector grabbed the hem of sonic 's skirt.

"Please! forgive me your highness!!" vector begged as he began to sob.

"I-I don't understand??" sonic said softly.

"she's mad! jealous of you! she will stop at nothing!!" vector warned.

"but who??" sonic asked.

"the Queen!!" vector said.

"the queen?!!" sonic cried.

"you need to leave this place! runaway and hide!!! don't ever come back!!!" vector warned.

Sonic began to run into the dark forest alone with no one around, he still heard vector shouting .

the dark forest was full of scary shadows and trees that looked like monsters, but he still kept on going when it felt like there was no end to it sonic broke down crying.

Little did he know that the small animals of the forest were watching him and the carefully approached him, Sonic soon had a feeling that someone was watching him he looked up to find a bunny rabbit sniffing him.

"ohh!!!" sonic gasped as the rabbits, deer, birds, squrils, chipmunks, and strangly a turtle, all ran and hid in fright.

"please don't run away!" sonic cried.

"I won't hurt you!...I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to frighten you!" sonic said in a gentle voice.

The animals slowly poked there heads out from where they were hiding and waited until they were brave enough to step out.

"but you don't know what I've been through" sonic explained.

"and all because I was afraid..." sonic trailed.

"I'm so ashamed about the fuss I made..." sonic said sadly.

A baby bird made it's way out it's next and purched on a branch next to Sonic.

"what do you do when things go wrong?" sonic beamed.

The birds chirped merrily.

"oh! you sing a song!!" sonic cried happily.

Adult birds chirp.

"ah ah ahh ah!" the blue prince sang.

Baby bird chirps.

"ah ah ahh ah!" he sang.

Birds chirp again.

"ah ah ah ahhh ah!" sonic smiled.

sonic giggled cutely.

"with a smile and a song!"

"life just like a bright sunny day, all your cares fade away"

"and your heart is young"

He took a deep breath.

"with a smile and a song, all the world seems to waken a new rejoicing with you"

"as the song is sung"

"there's no use in grumbling, when the raindrops come tumbling"

Sonic smiled at the little animals cuddling up to him.

"remember your the one"

"who can fill the world with sunshine"

"When you smile and you sing, everything is in tune with the spring"

"and life flows along with a smile and a song"

All the birds chirped as the squirrels jumped around in happiness for their new friend.`

"I really feel quite happy now and I`m sure I`ll get along somehow" sonic said.

"and everything is going to be alright"

Sonic paused for a minute before specking again.

"though I do need a place to sleep at night" the prince looked over at the rabbits in their burrow home.

"I can`t sleep in the ground like you"

"or in a tree the way you do" sonic said to a family of squirrels

The blue prince turned his up to the birds in a tree.

"and I`m sure your nest cannot be big enough for me"

"maybe you know where I can stay! in the woods somewhere?" sonic asked.

The birds nodded and then chipped.

"you do?" sonic asked surprised.

the birds chipped once again.

Before answering sonic stood up.

"can you take me there?"

The animals where more then happy to show sonic the way to where they found a small cottage with a cute little bridge and a small stream.

"oh how cute! it`s just like a doll house" sonic said with a cute giggle.

The blue hedgehog looked at his animal friends before suggesting to go take a sonic made his way to the door he fixed up his quills and dress just make sure he looked presentable.

Then he began to knock...

(what happens next? just wait till next chapter to find out!)


End file.
